The Defenders: TSB: The Mutant Factor
by THXCSV
Summary: Part Two of a TEN-PART Story


****The Defenders: The Saga Begins 

The Mutant Factor 

by Chris Vogel 

©2000. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED   
  


There are some mysteries yet to be revealed, but to date mankind is at a loss in solving these mysteries. There are even mysteries hidden deep in the human body. Mysteries such as the brain and even the DNA chromosomes--the virtual building blocks of life itself--which in some people carries a genetic 'x-factor', which in turn provides the individual with extraordinary power and abilities. These people are referred as mutants. Genetics freaks that have no business living. They are hated and feared by normal humans, because that is precisely the nature of humanity. To fear the unknown.   
  


The Defenders, train other mutants like themselves to use their power for the benefit of mankind, and to protect mankind from outside forces and even threats against itself.   
  


The government has always sought to either exploit mutants or to destroy them. Several mutants have died, needlessly in their cause. Scientists are on the verge of wiping away the genetic x-factor, thus resolving the growing mutant problem. The research is classified, and though the general populace doesn't know about it, the Defenders do through two informants, Lorelei and Streak. Government officials soon found out about the two mutant spies and apprehended them.   
  


"Mr. Richardson, strap the subject down on the table." Said Dr. Watkins, talking into a microphone behind a wall of plexiglass.   
  


Dr. Richard Watkins, a man of great respect in the world of medicine, and when he was asked to head up this project, he jumped at the chance after his daughter had been killed by a gang of outlaw mutants during the first mutant war. Watkins felt it was his obligation in helping to find a way to put an end to the mutant problem.   
  


The mutant, lying on the table is one of the two women the FBI had arrested, is Lorelei. The other woman, now being wheeled in on Streak.   
  


They were arrested during the mutant revolt, several years ago. When Joseph MacGrafton gained the Presidency and called for a state of national emergancy, he declared mutants were too dangerous to be allowed to mingle with the rest of society and had them all rounded up and herded in concentration camps. This was before the Defenders revealled to the country that MacGrafton himself was a mutant. That his only motive for committing large scale genocide was his thirst for vengeance. Lorelei was an integral part of the growing resistance and soon became the leader of the Texas-based underground movement.   
  


Lorelei, after months of sedation, finally begins to regain consciousness. Immediately, she finds herself strapped down, unable to move. She struggles in vain against her bonds, as Watkins decides to go forward with the project. A large machine is wheeled above her and soon a switch in the control room is thrown. A pulsating, blue beam of light is cast on her chest. Writhing in pain, and screaming for mercy, Lorelei twists and turns in an attempt to avoid the beam.   
  


A feet away, Streak is watching her best friend in perpetual agony and turns away in tears. Moments pass, and the beam is shut off leaving Lorelei's bloody limp body lying motionless on the examination table. Streak stares in horror through her tear-stained eyes as the technicians remove the body.   
  


Though encumbered by the restraints, she focuses her mutant power and launches herself off the table. Crashing through ceiling after ceiling, she finds herself outside the Pentagon building in Washington. Pointing herself north, she zooms toward New York.   
  
  
  


Days later at Defender Mansion, in upstate New York, Streak entered the briefing room where the rest of the team has been waiting.   
  


The man, known to them as Defender, said, "Judith. Are you well enough to participate in the briefing?"   
  


"Yes." She responded.   
  


"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Defender smiled affectionately at her. 


End file.
